cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy "The Witch"
'Cassidy "The Witch" ' is a Stick Person who was born in Osstrik, Pondell on W-Continent and died in Comica City, Comica during Book 1. During most of her life she was fairly gifted intellectually, and eventually she attended Osstrik University. She was working towards her doctorate in Advanced Robotics. While working on her doctoral dissertation, which was a study to create a machine that could harness the energy from Kaeluk Crystals, she went through a very rough first relationship and snapped. She swore revenge on all Bubble People and instead used the Kaeluk Crystals she collected to enhance her own body, giving her magical powers. As a side-effect her skin became really pale, her hair became very thin, and she developed warts. She eventually died trying to kill Bob, Tiroge, and all Bubble People in Book 1. Appearance Cassidy was always a pretty short Stick Person compared to everyone else. She had thick, beautiful black hair. She also developed an elliptical-shaped nose from her habit of smoking. After she snapped and used the Kaeluk Crystals on herself, Cassidy's skin became paler, she developed a lot of pink warts including one big one on top of her nose, and her hair began to thin rapidly. She created some Bubble-Hand Controllers that allowed her to simulate the appearance of a Bubble Person. She also wore a long blue coat in order to keep up the impression that she was a Bubble Person. Personality Cassidy was a pretty crass person even though she was very intelligent. She didn't care much about her peers or their accomplishments and focused primarily on her own work. When she did hang out with friends, she was prone to creating gossip about others that didn't like her, most of which was fake. She swore a lot and had an affinity for toilet humor. These traits are what originally gave her the nickname, "The Witch" both by her friends and enemies. She developed a habit for smoking cigarettes because she claimed they helped her focus. In reality she had become addicted to it ever since childhood, which is what resulted in her developing her big, elliptical nose. Though she could be mean and rude, Cassidy had a softer side. She didn't really hate anyone despite others hating her before she snapped. At one point she even developed a close relationship with one of her peers, Botimus. She was able to love him so much that she started to become a happier person. She even spent a little less time working so she could spend time with him. She developed a fascination with burgers after going out with him to burger joints so much. After she snapped her entire focus became destroying the Bubble People race. She became even more focused on her work to the point she secluded herself from friends and family. She decided she couldnt trust anyone anymore and went into disguise as a Bubble Person until she figured out a way to destroy all Bubble People. Relationships Derrick and James Cassidy had a fine relationship with her parents, Derrick and James. Even though she didn't feel like they understood her thoughts and feelings, she saw that they tried their hardest to be supportive. As a child she would ridicule them for not being as smart as her, but she felt bad about that during her teenage and adult years. She was grateful that they were able to support her educational pursuits at Osstrik University and called them every day to let them know how she was doing and what she was working on. She hated them after she snapped because they were both Bubble People. She felt no remorse about eventually killing them with her Bubible Bomb. Botimus Botimus was the love of Cassidy's life. He was very smart and intelligent and she was impressed that he was coming back for his thirteenth doctorate in Consciusness Theory. Though he was a lot older than her, she couldnt help but become infatuated with him after seeing him for the first time. She hooked up with him and they did a lot of their work together. Botimus seemed particularly intrigued that she was working on Advanced Robotics, which made her feel special. When they weren't working on projects or having sex in semi-public spaces, the two often went out to various burger joints around town. Botimus was always ordering extravagant variations of onion rings, but she eventually became more interested in the different ways a burger could be cooked and all the different toppings she could put on them. The relationship went well until Botimis finished his doctorate. He told Cassidy that he couldn't continue the relationship because he was working on a really big project and it wouldn't be fair to her to continue seeing her at the moment, but perhaps one day they could be together again. He gave her a hug and walked off. After that moment, Cassidy snapped and vowed revenge on Botimus and all Bubble People in the world. Powers Technological Prowess Cassidy has always been gifted in inventing new machines. She created a box that can better predict weather patterns, a lighter that can produce some of the hottest flames ever known, a television that can record, rewind, and fast forward through shows without the use of a seperate box, among other things. One of her greatest accomplishments was going to be developing a powerful and efficient source of energy by harnessing by Kaeluk Crystals. She only got through part of the study before she snapped. Afterwards she spent all her time creating her Bubble-Hand Controllers and a machine that extracts the magic from Kaeluk Crystals and merges it with Comicans. Unfortunately, she was a little too in the rush to destroy all Bubble People to make the machine perfectly, so when she used it on herself she experienced some side effects. Later she developed the Bubble Bomb and a few other bombs to help her destroy the entire Bubble People race. Kaeluk-Induced Magic Powers When she merged herself with the magic from the Kaeluk Crystals, she developed some magical powers. It is unknown what the extent of her powers were, but some examples she showed were the ability to float, the ability to create fire claws, the ability to conjure things including a laser-shooting sandwich, and the ability to create a magic evil fish thing. History The Era of Great Promise! Pre-Arc Cassidy grew up with her parents, Derrick and James. She excelled throughout school and had started college at Osstrik University when she just became a teenager. A little before then she developed a smoking addiction as a child and grew a nose. She worked through college until she was working on her doctorate in Advanced Robotics as a young adult. She also developed the nickname, "The Witch" She was particularly interested in renewable energy sources. The best energy source at the time was geothermal, however the technology was mostly only available to the rich and businesses. Cassidy saw potential in Kaeluk Crystals which were often used by Fuubies during mass orgies to create tons of electrical power. Though most Kaeluk Crystals had already been collected off the surface of Comic World, there were some dangerous areas where they still grew including Mount Galiadeath in the middle of W-Continent. She scrounged up funds for her and a team of 12 people to go and extract the crystals from the mountain. she came back with a good amount of Crystals but her team had been reduced to just 3 others. Once she had the crystals she began work on a machine that could be used to harness the energy of the Kaeluk Crystals. Soon she met and fell in love with Botimus. She slowed down the progression of her dissertation to spend more time with him. When Botimus left her, she snapped and vowed revenge on all Bubble People. She used the Kaeluk Crystals she found to give herself magical powers, but the side effects took a toll on her appearance. she then created the Bubble-Hand Controllers and started disguising herself as a Bubble Person before developing the Bubble Bomb and a few other Bombs. She was aware that too many people were aware of her existence so she moved to C-Continent to start her plan. Introduction Arc She arrived in C-Continent and found her way to Comica City, Comica. There she developed trust with Bob and instructed him to put the Bubble Bomb in the basement of his house and then gave him some other bombs to destroy him. When her other bombs didn't kill Bob, both Bob and Tiroge came out to stop her. She fought back against them as well as she could with her magic powers. She killed Bob, but then she was killed by Tiroge with the Star Sword. Soon after Bob regenerated and he and Tiroge got rid of the Bubble Bomb and saved the entire Bubble Person race (at the expense of the Bubble race of the planet Bubbletopia). Category:W-Continent Category:Pondell Category:Comicans Category:Villains Category:Everything